Arendale History
This Article contains the history of Union of Arendale. 'Early Times' The Age of the Razkols The lands of Arendale were believed to have been inhabited by an assortment of peoples. The Vodrans, Free Childes, the Asrac peoples and tribes of early Araba Midan peoples. The time before the rise of the Damorians was the 'dark ages' of the land. The countryside housed little more than small villages and towns. Knowledge was passed by words of mouth and through poems and stories. Weapons were still made of bronze and the manner of warfare was barbaric. The lands or Arendale were a cruel place for a gentle heart and most of the people living were either criminals or hordes. Except for a tribe from the northern seas.The Raz'kli' or Razkols. The people of Razkol were much different. The Razkols migrated from present-day Calidnovodum across the Gondu Sea and landed in the Keilan coasts. They were tall and had fair complexion, they had either black or blonde hair. They had green-eyes.They had a simple writing system and brought barter system. Their weapons were iron, although some of them, and they had military strategy. They had governing people and this made them more civilized than their other counterparts. The Razkols almost conquered the entire Keilan region from other tribes.It was only around 1241 that the Razkols expanding power was stopped by the Damorians. Most of the Razkols were forced to flee to the highlands of the south and settle there. Some settled near the Dalean coasts, working as traders or as merchants. At present, the Razkol descent is evident, most is found in the highlands while some green-eyed people,believed to have Razkol descent, live near the coastal cities and towns around Arendelle. 'The Damoarian Age' Around 1100, a people called the Damorians arrived in Arendale. The Damorians were tall people with white skin and red to black hair, blue eyes and tall noses. They were from the southern lands of Sabinni and marched north to settle the lands near the great lakes of Avanroa. They were the first true civilized people of Arendale after the Razkols. They farmed lands, had governing councils and standing armies. They invented roads and farm equipment. They had a language and alphabet. They were the first people to make scrolls and books. By the year 1255, the Damorians were the dominant ethnic group in the valley lands and coasts. The other dominant tribes fled to the southern highlands for refuge. In time, the Damorians established a central system of government and built a city near the Lake Centurion. 'Damoria:Beginning,War,& End' Their advantage in warfare were the Schiltron Formation-which made the soldiers unflankable; and Nordlanx Style-''' which was a formation that made spearmen impenetratable by cavalry charges by packing together in a mass and pointing their spears toward their front and flanks.'''Year 1269.The Damorii-celtii,soon after conquering 32 tribes created a kingdom know as “Damoria”'''that grew to be prosperous in trade and wealth as to knowledge and learning.It was at first controlled by a '''council of tribes that met every month to consult problems about the kingdom,but after a rebel named “Huath Gildon” nearly overthrew the Kingdom,the people quickly announced their want of a king to rule over them. The War for Damoria(1275-1281) ''' soon followed between the '''Loyalists who supported a new king , led by George Ferrington-a general in his 30's-and the Uprisionists who wanted council,led by Froston Rejvickek.The Loyalists at first gained the upper hand.but when the Kingdom of Para San decided to help the Uprisionists,they were eventally losing ground to the well trained Uprisionists. The Last stand of the Loyalists was in the city of Darendael.George Ferrington had about 80,000 soldiers at his command and another 20,000 mercenaries he bought from Chelonia.Froston seeing this quickly sieged the city with 300,000 men to prevent further reinforcements.During the 6-month siege,Froston and George may have met before battle.George promised allegiance and surrender if Froston would give them piece of land between the Valley Fjords.Froston would not accept and ordered his troops to scale the walls.A bloody battle known as Battle of Darendael ensued,Froston successfully scaled the walls and opened the gates for his remaining men outside to enter.He reformed at the East Square of the city and divided his men to 3 divisions:Advii-el,Ader-il,& Bedeth Ere, meaning:Victory,Death and New Age.Meanwhile Strategos George was b usy planning his army’s escape route.He planned to cross toward the West wall going to Valley Fjords,but there was one problem they were were being. Surrounde by Advii-el in the East,Ader-il in the North and Bedeth Ere in the West.George planned to make a strategy that included hit-and-run tactics,he wanted to save his 75,000 troops for his future plans.but he knew he can’t make it to the future anymore so he installed Meliza Drezkol a woman to lead his army out to the Fjords and organize a new attack.He and his 5,000 would cover them up.The strategy was a success,nearly 77000 made it out alive to escape not to the Fjords but to the I'slands of Guimaras',but sadly Strategos George was killed. And Froston secured the Damorian Kingdom for himself as its Prime Councilor. The First War of Revolution in Arendale was finished.And here the Legend of Excel ends its record about the affairs and happenings in Damoria.The next 200 years after the 1st War of Revolution remains a mystery.But records have been found in Meliza Ville-where Meliza Drezkol was said to have lived-about a terrible people with a name starting with the letter “R” that terrorized Damoria until its final destruction in 1322.Now archeologists from Arendelle University know who this people are-Romans,and with them a beginning of a new age. Plaucus(1256-1327) was a Chelonian soldier & historian during King Harold Downzinkerts rule.He summarized what happened during the fall of Damoria,but wrote only one article: 'Romani Invasion' For you to view the chronicles of Livy and Plaucus refer to: The Chronicles of Old The rising Roman Empire had already several outposts on the northwestern coasts or what is now the Keilan Region around the year 1299. A town by the name Laster''(present-day Monterey)'' was the major trading post for the Romans and was politically annexed around 1314 by Rome. Within the 3 years after Laster's annexation, Roman soldiers had established outposts along the Keilan region, created trade routes farther north and built mines in the Appianchin mountains. On the year 1319, Roman forces captured the territories south of Quantabel, the home of the Novodrans and established military control. From the Novodrans the Romans learned about the city of Darendael. The Military-governor of Novodra, Pollo Adriane sent reports about Darendael to the Roman capital and this further increased the interest on Darendael. After deliberation by the Roman Council, the invasion of Darendael was started. From June 1319 to April 1320, 3 Roman legions: VI,VII,VIII ''' were sent by one by one in 1321, then the '''III '''was sent as replacement for the destruction of the '''VIII '''in Durmont Forest.' The Legions successfully invaded several protectorates of the Damorian Kingdom before setting ablaze the capital of Darendael on April 29,1321. After the battle, the Empire sent 3 more legions to finally consolidate power and establish Roman authority among the Damorians. 'The Roman Period' Much is known about Aenedale,as it was once the 3rd largest city-province in the Roman Empire.It was popularly know for its wide highways,marble towns,magnificent city and bustling trade.The Romans highly developed Aenedale, thinking that change will make the native Arendaleans be slowly Romanised..But due to harsh discrimination by the Romans on the people, their was little development. The Roman Occupation of Aenedale lasted for 870 years.Despite the many difficulties expperience by the Arendaleans during these years,growth and a number of favorable developments were also achieved. In 1756,The Roman Imperial Council was created to advise the Emperor on social and financial aspects that will help improve Aenedale.It was also expected to assist in the overall growth and development of agriculture in Aenedale.The Romans put up several ministries to assist in providing services to the people.The mining industry was also developed for export to the other Roman Provinces. In 1800,The discrimination of the Arendaleans began to fade with the Emperor signing the Calivodnum Act.Eventually the Romans and Arendaleans were working together, and the economy of the province developed rapidly.Factories were opened,Modern machinery were also brought in.Arendalean products like sugar,rice and minerals were exported to Rome. By the years 1901-2100,Numerous changes occured.The Romans established new sophisticated schools in the country,headed by the Imperial Public Instruction.he Imperial Board of Health was created in 1901 to address the health needs of the Arendaleans. Health clinics and hospitals were equipped with the modern medical facilities.More diseases were contained and dreaded epidemics were controlled.The Romans introduced modern techniques in farming and irrigation in 1988.Farmers were taught the proper way to exterminating pests. The Council of Agriculture was created to assist farmers and to further develop agriculture in the province.By 2000, The need for better means of transportation and communication to promote the province’s progress and development inspired the Arendaleans and Romans to work together.More bridges and roads were constructed to facilitate movements from the provinces to the capital and vice-versa.Railroads and electric street cars were introduced. Motorized transportation like cars and trucks also came in The way of life of the Arendaleans dramatically changed as the Romans stayed longer in the province. The Arendaleans acquired new tastes in food in the form of ham, steak, oatmeal, sandwiches, burgers, hotdogs, sausages., and different forms of bread form wheat. Beer, softdrinks, whiskey, cocktail, and other forms of liquor were also introduced.The Arendaleans also welcomed the manner of dressing of the Romans like the wearing of suspenders, neckties,coats and polo shirts. The Arendalean women also learned to wear dresses, high-heeled shoes, handbags and even learned to use false eyelashes, lotion, and perfumes.New forms of entertainment like movies and radio programs were accepted. The Arendaleans also learned to appreciate different kinds of music and dance steps like boogie, waltz, and foxtrot.Sports like bowling, billiard, poker, black jack, and other leisure activities were accepted. The same positive reaction was given to basketball, baseball, volleyball, and football.New words were added to the Arendalean vocabulary.Roman English names like John, Jane, Reigh, and Jennifer. Most importantly, the Romans and Arendaleans gave birth to new kinds of bloodlines of mixed races. From this inter-marriages the modern Arendalean population came to be. A new generation of strength and agility.Soon most Arendaleans were half-bloods and a small as a fraction were pure blooded Damorians. 'Rebellions' Even though numerous good changes occured,there was still those who objected to the occupation of the old Damoria,they were called "Revok".They were driven by hatred to what the Roman Imperial Government did to their homeland.By the years 1339-1450,the Revoks with a number of 290,000 members,most of them pure-blooded Damorians,staged at least 100 revolts ,most in the northern parts of the province.The most famous ones are the' Battle of Torrent Hills,Revolt of Caramon,and Battle of Hill 22.To counter this,the Roman Goverment lead a massive mobilization of 15,000 Legionnaires to enforce garrison command in the key strategic 1500 towns,cities,counties,and forts.They were also in charge of executing anyone they suspected as a Revok supporter.Also another 32,000 Legionnaires were deployed to counter the Revok army.Amnesty was also given.So by 1450,an estimated 54,916 Rebel were left,hardly a threat to the province.The Revoks continued to fight for their freedom of Damoria by staging guerrilla warfare,but to the Romans it was already game over for them. By the middle of thr 17th century,during the years in which forced labor and discrimination was frequent,another rebellion group was formed,the Liberalists.Their was mission was said to be in gaining human rights from the government and an autunomy.When the R.I.M. refused this conditions,10,000 Arendaleans in Aenedale turned to arms and attacked the governor's palace and killed the Roman soldiers who did not surrender.This was the Rebellion of the Capital. The Arendaleans soon were in the defensive when 25,000 Legionnaires attacked to retake the city.The Romans the executed the remaining Arendaleans as a sign to other cities in the influence of Liberalists.Another 63 revolts soon followed until the last Liberalist officer was executed in 1899. During the years 1340-2000 that the Roman Empire was in rule a total of 1355 revolts occured all of them nded in defeat for their cause,with a life cost of 600,000 Arendaleans about 1/3 were soldier rebels,and 25,357 Romans(mostly soldiers).And damages amounting an est.566,000,000 Denarii.The revolts ended in defeat because:the country was then divided in different ideologies,the rebel leaders were mostly young and inexperienced,the rebel soldiers were mostly with no proper training and weapons and last the rebel armies were no match to the sophistication of the Roman Army. '''List of Major Rebellions Rebellion of Huado City(1377-1386) Rebellion of Keilen(1392-1422) Rebellion of Tesinha Minority(1411-1422) Rebellion of Cariona(1588-1599) Rebellion of Aenedale(1623-1626) Rebellion of Dawaq(1800-1809) Rebellion of the Capital(1876-1878) Rebellion of Excel(1900-1905) Declining Roman Rule Since the middle of the 20th Century,various Midanic tribes had begun raiding the southern Roman provinces.On 1977,the Midanic tribe Germanica destroyed 3 Legions in the Battle of Teuton Forest.The battle enabled the Midanic tribes to overrun the southern province garrisons,that posed a serious threat to Rome itself.On June 25th,1985.The 2 Legions in Aenedale were recalled to stop the Midanic tribes from invading the eastern provinces.With no real Roman Army to stop rebel groups in Aenedale,chaos came.As remaining Roman soldiers found a hard time fighting the rebels,another rebel group was founded in 2000,The Nationalists,.The ideology of this group was far more different than other past groups,"to unite the land in one goal,a free nation,a free people,and a free Aenedale",in the process of propraganda and counterbloodshed.And as the R.I.C. refused the Nationalists begun arming themselves with weapons.This was the beginning of the Revolution of 2185 'Revolution of 2185' As Roman Legions were withdrawed,the Nationalists gained many members and supporters.The Nationalists popularity made the group file a plea to the R.I.C. for independence from Rome boldly.But the R.I.C. refused to pass the plea to Rome.The Nationalist leader Kaya Renecton then ordered his supporters to take up arms and kill Romans,especially soldiers and officials.The spread of news blazed like wild fire to throught the province.Hundreds of Arendaleans captured Roman forts and government offices.Remaining Roman soldiers either fled from service or willingly joined the cause of the Nationalists.On June 22,2185 the Nationalists have almost captured all of the province,there was only Aenedale and some coastal towns left in Roman hands.Kaya Renecton mobilized a huge army to attack Aenedale for the final step to Arendalean independence.They attacked Aenedale with no mercy to Roman occupants,soldiers and officials.The Nationalist soldiers then raised their flag in the R.I.M's palace.From June 30-September 15,2185 the Nationalists developed their own government to administer the once province.Kaya Renecton acted as the leading leader.He joined in a campaign to stop Roman reinforcemnts from reaching Aendale.The Nationalist then set up a republic with Renecton as president. Over the years,the Nationalist government changed numerous Roman influences to Arendalean aspects.The city of Aenedale became Arendale and the province of Aenedale became known as "Arendalean Republic".Unfortunately on 2189 conflict among the Nationalist leaders led to a short civil war to add more worries was the annihalation of the Aendalean Legions. Soon Midanic tribes soon swept across the newly formed Arendalean Republic.The Midanic tribes soon defeated the Nationalist armies and soon the so-called Arendalean Republic broke up in various kingdoms. 'The Age of Kingdoms' By the end of 2198,almost all of the Aredalean Republic was divided into numerous kingdoms,ranging 30-70,most were small states,while others were large.These kingdoms had populations of 100,000 to about 2 million and armies of several thousands.The kingdoms were mostly at war with each other, and the number of independent kingdoms slowly deceline. In 2218,the kingdoms of Medos and Laxa defeated the superpower Achullia..In 2200 there were 313 small Midanic kingdoms or princedoms,and on 2450 only 5 were left:Achullia and Arendel , Keilan and Austoa, and the last was the crumbling Medosian Empire . The Early Midanic Age Shortly after the dissolution of the Nationalist movement, Midanic tribes continued to settle across the once cultured cities of Roman Aenedale. The Midanic people had a written language similar to those of the ancient Damorians. The Midanic tribes were much alike other than different rules and chiefs. They were of average height about 5'8 ft for women and 6'0 ft for men. They were fair-skinned and had blonde and red hairs. Their body build was ripped and their eyes were blue. Compared to the Roman Daleans, the Midanic peoples were more taller and had stronger bodies. The small kingdoms waged war on each other, trying to conquer land and garner wealth.However to their south lay the Medos Empire, a breakaway province of the Roman Empire. The Medosian Empire routinely raided the southern kingdoms and slowly increased its size. On the year 2239, a coalition of Midanic kingdoms halted the Medosian Empire from further expansion. After the Medosian defeat, the various warlords started anew their battles and wars. 'The Coming of Guns' By the years 2461 to 2468,gunpowder,a material from the Western lands began arriving to the ports of the Kingdom of Arendel and Achullia.The new material was then not very used in some countries until traders call the "Dark Gusts" 'begun trading goods with gunpowder.By 2467, a small number of soldiers of the kingdoms had rifles. 'The Achullia-Arendel War During the years 2451-52,Medos' King died without a heir and a revolution started .Arendel and Achullia were the main contingents that also involved 5 kingdoms competing for the Medosian throne .Achullia forcestried to crush the revolution and establish peace for the nobles of Medos. Arendel on one side, opposed the revolution but secretly gave valuable aid to the revolutionaries..So on 11 March 2451,Arendel sent 20,000 soldiers to aid the Medosia revolution and Achullia and its allies sent 35,000 to help the loyalists .Arendel emerged victorious and established peace and stability on Medosian lands. 19 years later, Achullia declared war on Arendel due to tresspassing to Achullian lands. But in truth, the declaration of war was for Achullia to settle a heated dispute over land. On the evening 16th February 2470,Achullian king, Narcisco Depoa,ordered his armies to march against Arendel,.King Oswald Reinaldi II sent a diplomat to Achullia to settle for peace,but was rejected.Almost overnight Achullia armed the remaining half of its swordsmen .Arendel itself armed itself for a lengthy war. On 23rd August 2470, Achullian riflemen faced up against Arendelian riiflemen in the battles of Corgovina, Ascolta 'and ' Devard. '''In this battles neither side had much victory over the other and both sides claimed victory .From August to December ,Arendel won a string of victories,but there were major setbacks such as the '''Battle of CreekShire '''and '''Battle of Olivion.The decisive taking of Quantabel proved to turn the tide of war and Arendel emerged as the victor. 'Ships War' In June 2471,3 months after the war of Arendel and Achullia ,300 Keilan wooden battleships made way to fight the Medosian Empire for sea trade lanes .Arendel and Achullia both condemened the action,but played no part in the war .Medosian King Augsbur Kennedy rallied his Empire to defend the land and the nation prepared for the Keilan arrival .With 38,032 men and 5000 cannons,they succesfully battled the Keilan invasion fleet in several encounters and put an end to the war. 'The Great War of the Kingdoms' Between 2479-2487,the big Kingdoms battle a war unlike anything before. Keilan,Arendel, and revolutionnaries from Achullia fought Achullia, Medos and later the Empire of SanKa. The war was said to be Arendale's most bloody war at that time . 'Background' In 2476,the Achullian Kingdom's illegal black market trade was prospering at the expense of the other kingdoms.The trade of illegal goods and alcohol to the other kingdoms caused many social problems, leading to the condemnation of Achullia by Arendel and Austoa. Medos sent delegations for the Achullian throne to stop its black activities .Achullian King Nedrick Goth however declined such demands. Arendel tried blocking illegal shipments by guarding and strictly monitoring ports and trade routes.The Achullians countered this by sending the goods via Keilan and SanKa across to Arendel's cities . This hurt trade badly among all kingdoms as taxes on goods grew and products prices soared high. As hunger broke out, many peasants rose up to demand food or stop working. Distress was everywhere and crime was getting prevalent. The Keilan Kingdom lost more than 1/5 of its population to starvation and emigration. The Medosian lords put to the sword disgruntlers and created a court to trial anyone to treason. In Arendel, the wealthy sold food at the highest prices leading to starvation among the inhabitants. But Achullia suffered most, it had experienced the harshest summer after more than 200 hundred years. Farms and plantations died off and food was scarcer that people ate branches and bark.In the cities,crime was prevalent and thievery led to murder. Corruption among officials led to high prices and pocketed money. The rich grew rich while the poor starved or murdered It was not until 2478 that Achullia had had enough of the tough sanctions and growing squalor.The Achullian king, King Merido Kazan , proposed to his council to wage war as with old traditions against Arendel. From the autumn to winter of 2479, Achullia braced for war, mobilized thousands of soldiers and brought new technology to its armories. The plan was to sneak attack the small town Wurstshur without a declaration. The King of Arendel didnt suspect a thing of the Achullian plans,its objective was to stop the recession of its economy, it was busy trading goods with Medos and having close relations with Austoan nobility .War was the last thing the Daleans expected. On 26th December , as Achullian spies scouted the Arendalean countryside, tensions at home reached a peaking point and exploded into open revolution. Peasants lead by Mikan Benslet launched attacks on nobility and cities. Achullian King Merido Kazan had parts of his forces break off and head back to Achullia to contain the revolutionaries. The contigent of Achullians met heavy resistance and suffered numerous casualties from ambushes and guerrilas. Merido Kazan had to cancel his plans on Arendel and quickly go back to Achullia to squash rebellion .In 23 days he quickly suppressed the revolutionaries,defeating them easily in numerous encounters ,while quickly gaining more recruits for his army. Meanwhile Achulllian revolutionary leader Dexus Monrtego retreated his men from Achullia to Arendel's southern lands where they were asked for refuge from King Filipe Reinaldi. From the Achullian revolutionnaries he learned about the intentions of King Kazan. The news of the war to come was sent by horseback that night throughout Arendel. A song remembers the horsemen who spread the news. ".. And as the horsemen rode, the fog of war followed fast behind'". War On 11th of February, Merido ordered the attack. More than 200,000 Achullian soldiers made the attack on southern Arendel. Arendelian militias bravely faced the invaders but were overwhelemed.In the town of Huilan,400 militia bravely defended the town from an Achullian regiment for 42 days before being defeated. Filipe Reinaldi assembled his men over Bingo River hoping to face the Achullian attack which happened on 21st of March. The Arendelians won. Merido then began changing strategies and abandoned attacking southern Arendel ,which he saw was growing more resistant every fight, by bypassing these defenses thru the Kingdom of Keilan and attack Arendel from the west. On 6th of May Achullian regulars numbering 20,000 attacked the strongholds of Keilan hoping to break thru by the 11th. Medosian King Gruman Grezkin was shocked and sent a plea for help to Austoa which was quickly refused. With nothing more to fight for, Gruman accepted Achullian terms of surrender, and on the 9th 11,000 Achullian infantry and 5,000 horsemen marched to the city of Hinsterberg for its turnover. With Keilan under Achullian domination, the western borders of Arendel were open for attack. Medos meanwhile was being forced by Arendel to join with it in defeating the Keilans.The Medosian King Rykan Gerzon finally agreed to join Arendel on 27th of June and sent troops across the Keilan border.The Keilans bravely defended but were outnumbered by the sheer force of the enemy. In Arendel,the revolutionaries of Achullia agreed pledge oaths to help Arendel and Medos to victory in exchange that the Daleans will help build a free Achullia. In 10th July Achullian Revolutionaries( know as Acres) attacked Keilan positions in Arendel while another force attacked the Keilans in Medos forcing them to retreat from some conquered lands. From June 2479-June 2781,almost nothing happened as men of each side were entrenched.For 50 km one could see nothing but trenches, and the gap of an Achullian trench between an Arendelian trench was as close as 300 m only . By the 26th of June, King Merido suddenly dies and is replaced by his heir William Kazan,37, who changes yet again strategies His plans prove to be successful and in 3 months Achullia had advanced deep into Arendel that it was forced to establish another trenchwork. In 9th November Arendelian soldiers began attacking by the means of hit-and-strike.The Arendelians began retaking more and more land until the war finally crossed the Achullian lines in late 2484.By this year Arendel completed a huge fortified line called the "Wall",and the revolutionaries continued the fight into Achullia until 2487 where they defeated William's elite guard and won the revolution. Meanwhile in the western theater ,Keilan troops managed to hold the Medosian attack to its borders and slowly began a counter-attack,however Medosian ships launched a campaign from sea ,causing massive casualties. The Empire of the SanKa which had a long border with Medos was greatly encouraged to invade Medos while its forces were in the north battling Keilan.In 2486,SanKa dictator Vlasmior Deccan led a massive million man army into Medos, quickly overrunning local militias and laying siege to the Medosian capital,Medos.Gerzkin which at that time was in the front ordered his navy to bombard the SanKans and his army to push through the Sankan lines with all they've got. Arendel at this time, pledged to join the attack.Not before accepting Keilan surrender and men. From 2486-June 12 2487,Arendel,Keilan and Medos drove Sanka out of the Aenedale ,Achullia to be defeated soundly by its own people 5 months later. 'Aftermath' Achullia was devasted by war and plagued with political turmoil.It turned from a huge kingdom to a small kingdom,with the new Achullian Republic taking most of the control to referendums of the lands towns and cities.Medos although not a complete aggressor suffered great with 75% of its male populations wiped out causing too much starvation to its remaining population. Keilan soldiers took many women as prizes of war due to the fact there were few men left,this was the first war crimes in Arendale history,this caused bitter relations with Arendel after Arendel ordered the return of the women to their lands which Keilan ignored, because by this time it had become a superpower .Arendel meanwhile continued its pre-war business and accepted many Medosian to live in their northern regions.The Arendelian kingdom also greatly expanded by the help of Achullian revolutionaries.It sent its first peacekeepers to Achullia after the new government had many internal conflicts.Austoa by this time was already expanding in terms of influence and resources. Plans for a Unified Kingdom After the Great Wars of 2487,.Achullia continued to shrink whereas Arendel grew powerful from riches and lands it took.The Kingdoms of Arendel and Austoa both agreed to make Achullia a small kingdom with a population of no more than 15,000,000.The Kingdoms pressured Achullia to pay a payment of 500 tons of silver and 240 pounds of gold as compensation .Achullia's treasury ran dry and it had to give up lands instead. The Kingdoms were declared that there was peace. However the shift of power was about to change.The Kingdom of Austoa had conserved its field army during the war and it deliberately attacked the Achullian lands by the spring of 2497, plundering the hapless nation and massacring the people.The Achullian Revolutionary Militia, new and disorganized as it was, could only manage to protect the new capital of Achullia,Morgantown. By April of 2497, as news soon spread to Arendel, it sent a delegation to Austoa to call ceasefire and come to an agreement.Unfortunately the delegation was sent back with a letter from the King of Austoa, King Lazner III. "Your arguments are nothing to stop us.Time has declared that we shall rise and that Achullia must be wiped out of Earth for the payments agaisnt its own people.We bring only peace and justice.Your actions seem against us.If you do not want any war to happen soon, recognize our invasion as rightful." Arendel's King Filipe Reinaldi was infuriated, but there was nothing he could do.Watching Achullia fall would end all hopes for a new democratic nation.He called his advisers to meet and come to a plan.His cabinet members argued that if Arendel was to go to war again,the people will get more angry and the economy might plummet and hurt stability within the court.They also advise to talk into terms with the Keilan government to negotiate a confederation to counter Austoa's actions.Meanwhile Filipe's generals spectated that sending military forces will deter Austoa's aggressive movements against Achullia and imposing sanction would further end the conflict. Filipe knew that to abandon Achullia will make much resentment grow against the King, but sending forces against Austoa wouldl further drain Arendel's integrity to be a leader in peace within the region So on July 10th, Filipe accepted the advise of his cabinet members to impose sanctions on Austoa . On July 12th, he met with the Keilan King and they discussed about creating a confederation or a possible union to counter Austoa's aggressive actions .The Keilan King accepted the possibility of a union, to ensure Keilan sovereignty for his reign was leaving no worthy heir .King Filipe left to tell Arendelian court the news, but before he was able to reach Arendel's borders Austoa invaded Arendel and his declaration was postponed. The Arendel-Austoan War of 2497 Beginning 10 years after the Great War, the once neutral and unnoticed Austoa soon makes history as it invades Arendel.The region is shocked that after wars of turmoil there some wish to wage a bloody war. Post - Wars The vicinity of Austoa in the center of 4 Kingdoms has always been taken to precaution by the other kingdoms.During the war,both sides wished Austoa to side with them,but declined as it was wanted to be neutral and wished not to take up any damages. During the years of the War,Austoa increased its advances in agriculture and techonology which it still lacked versus the other kingdoms.It sent its armies to borders of Medos as well as Achullia,being drawn to the Delian side.The Austoans then formulated a military plan to likely side with Arendel during the end day's of the war to attack Achullia and link to the seas.It mustered 200,000 troops and started production of muskets and rifles as well as cannons and cavalry.It exported more than it imported and was granted a sea post in Medos after the war.Its King, King Alfonso Devargas then propagandized the movement against Achullia and established a mindset in the people's minds. While Austoa prospered,the bigger kingdoms were just recovering from the war.Kingdoms such as Medos and Keilan were lacking enough resources to speed its recovery and its populations were severely cut.Achullia for once had an uprising just after the war which drained more of its money and rising of warlords .Even Arendel was hard-pressed to preserve its trade routes as bandits have sprung and its male population was getting smaller by the day, and the women were more and more getting restless. Attack on Achullia At the 3rd day of the 5th month of 2497, Austoa attacked Achullia without declaring war.About 50,000-100,000 riflemen joined by 1200 cannons attacked Western Achullia, capturing cities like Butrim and Fcryzuck by just 18 days.The Achullian Militia formed just 5 years earlier were unable to stop the Austoan advances and retreated to fortified positions. On May 14th 2497, Austoan 5th Regiment and its cannon battery took the fortified city of Flerganmish,opening a huge right flank for the Achullian defenders.Soon enough cavalry of the Austoan armies were soon raiding the Achullian towns.A famous war crimer from the Austoan cavalry was Fred Hampton,29; a light cavalryman, who was said to have killed 16 men during a raid and forced the mayor to tell him where the most beautiful woman in the area was living before killing the mayor and raping his daughter, Cynthia Whelltold,27, then killig her family and sending her back to his home. Soon afterward Achullian Militia initiated a guerrila war and scorched earth policy whilechullian regulars come to their aid.On 17th June-12th July the Achullian army battled heroically to check the Austoan army at Ferguson Ridge.There the Austoans decided to hold while new reserves came. ' Attack on Arendel On the night of July 14th, 2497, Austoan forces advanced from their border positions to attack southern parts of Arendel. The force easily overrun the dilapidated forts of militia forces and refugees started to swarm north for safety from the invading forces. The Austoan Army was commanded by Commander General Crixo Blacc. The invasion force was composed of the 2nd, 5th, 7th to 10th and 115th Army Divisions of the Austoan Army,each division consisting of 15,000 soldiers and 1,500 cavalry. The 115th had in its force 2,500 riflemen and 100 cannons. The 115th surged to Arendel-Achullia, where resistance was minimal. And the rest headed towards the capital of Arendel, Arendel. On July 30, 2497.On where is now the country of Notre Rummel, the Austoan main army finally met the Arendel Guard led by Brigadier General Oscar Hamilton. The Arendel Guard secured the narrow streets of the county, blocking any entry for the Austoans. The Arendel Guard was 10,500 men strong of which 1,000 were riflemen. Crixo launched assault after assault for 10 consecutive days, which soon after defeated Hamilton's outnumbered men. The door to Arendel was starting to open. By August 12th, on where county Christy lies now. King Filipe led the entire Arendel army of 60,000 men to the field. He had set network of defense fortifications around Christy to halt in any way the Austoan advance. The Battle of Christy proved to be a decisive battle as each side quickly sent reinforcements and supplies. The battle lasted for 5 months, from August to December 11th, with the Austoan number proving to have been too much for King Filipe. The Arendel army suffered horrendous losses of 45,000 casualties. The Austoan forces soon marched unopposed throughout the way to Arendel, where Crixo ordered the flag of Austoa be flown on the highest building in the city. The Reinaldis soon fled. Some under King Filipe fled south to Chelonia, while other royalties were smuggles by loyal servants to the Isles of Guimaras. Thus with the annexation of Arendel, Austoa became the sole superpower in the kingdoms and for the better half of the century in Araba Mida with only the remnants of the Roman Empire contending as a power. Thet Austoan Empire ( Old Empire) The Families and Houses of Austoa Austoan lands have been before ruled by families of house nobilities that garnered significant influences in the throne of the king. As early as the defeat of the Arendaleans at Christy, the noble lords were already sending their forces to capture cities and lands from their adversary lords. Some waited long enough for King Devargas to set foot on Arendel and ask for lands for their service. This is the list of the major houses of Austoa and remaining Arendalean families: * House Devargas * House Vosia * House Revelesa * House Harlko * House Bendicion * House Dawn * House Stovka * House Froston * House Fortera * House Riley * House Norisk * House Prescott * House Niara * House Traxyn * House Creston * House Zaydin * House Skota Rule of King Alfonso Devargas(2498-2531) King Alfonso Devargas of Austoa entered Arendel with his armies on January 14th, 2498, a month after Christy. Legend says that as Devargas entered the city gates, an old man threw a rock that had an encryption that said:"Neght uun fifte"(Night in fifty). Whether it is true or not has been widely debated. King Alfonso, was first viewed as ruthless and cruel, but it soon became the opposite. He was malevolent,stern and just in his acts. He lived a non extravagant life and he was keen in trying to impress his associates with his charisma. As a boy, King Alfonso,or as scholars name just as "Devargas" was born into a powerful Austoan royal family. Second of 3 siblings, he was the only male child. His parents, King Mezo Sias and Keilan princess Kyna Aseni raised him in a humble way. When he was,17 , he married his stepsister,the beautiful Arra Lovnka, 28. They had 3 children, all 2 girls and 1 boy: Derias, the eldest helped his father as a good administrator of the city of Gulport; Niasha, joined his father's expeditions and married at age 20; the youngest, Kieles, the most daring and mischievous organized parties and was most loved by his parents and the Empire, he married lady Hanna Bendicion,20,at age 19 and they had 5 children. They lived next to the White Palace of Devargas in Bredbavaun, Austoa. Devargas overlooked the creation of strengthening his newly formed empire. After the his conquest of Arendale, he sent expeditions to Keilan, Medos and the Sabinni. He ruled a vast territory not seen since the rise of the Romans more than centuries past. Back at home, he set new laws that prevented discrimination among his subjects. He gave a whole range of liberty to those he ruled. He enjoyed trips to the coasts of Keilan and Achullia, establishin new bustling cities of Laxtavita and Gulfport. He enjoyed music and the arts, he collected sculptures and had decrees that promoted arts schools and architecture. He himself was a good craftsmen,learned from several trips to wilderness expeditions. Adveture was something Devargas liked and he supported various expeditions to the north and east seas. It was during his time that Austoan explorers crossed the Sea of Gondu and arrived at the Auriga continent which many have taught as a myth. Arendel was renamed Avanroa, the Austoan goddess of wisdom and kindness. Devargas constructed soo many attractions and infrastructure that Avanroa rivalled no city in population and extent. Its ports were always bustling with trade, markets full of produce, squares with music, schools of literature. All throughout the Austoan Empire there was peace and stability. Trade and knowledge circled through cities and countryside, the region gained a population boom and its many neighbors looked up to the Austoans as models for progress. In 2531, King Devargas,69, died in his bed chamber in Bredbavaun, Austoa. The Empire mourned over the passing of the King. His subjects viewed his passing as an end of an era. He was succeded by his grandson, Jober Devargas, the 2nd child and only son of Prince Kieles and Lady Bendicion. Rule of King Jober (2531-2547) King Jober was a mixture of his parents. From his mother he got a free-spirited nature,kind heart and daring personality. From his father, he learned to be brave and just. And he was a handsome king. And he continued the ways of his grandfather. He helped build roads and canals, farms were created with irrigation and he improved the taxing system of the empire. He fitted his army with the latest weaponry such as muskets and led it to secure trading outposts throughout his empire. He also sent various expeditions, just like his grandfather, to uncharted lands. His first years as king were alright. As his age progressed into his 40’s,he got mad very often and at times made blunt orders. For this he got the name of “Jober the Red”, because of his very bad temper. The stories of his bad temper spread throughout the lands beyond the Empire and this led to many of empire’s neighbors warry about their own relations with the king. Some cut off relations altogether. When Jober was 34, he married Natasha Vosia of House Vosia out of duty to find a heir. He gave him 1 boy, Robert Devargas. Jober however had many more illegitimate children, he had once boasted of ‘sleeping with 10 women every night’. His notable illegitimate children were Alexander Dawn and Rhea Fortera. Jober mysteriously died in 2547. And his heir Robert Devargas was just 12 years old. This event sparked numerous outcries as King Jober’s other illegitimate children sought to take the throne from the young King Robert. The Crisis of Houses As King Jober’s heir, Robert was still not of age the former’s loyal Knights, the Vargani, under Corzki Harlko temporarily took power and protected the royal family from various rebellions. The Vargani had 5,000 troops, and that was only enough to guard the White Palace from attacks while the Empire fell into turmoil and invasion. Under Corzki’s effective use of diplomacy and politics, he was able to make the warring warlords fight against each other with the promise of lordships and titles. He married Robert’s elder sister Aubrey Devargas in order for him to wield for power to erase all traces of the rebellions and to show the neighboring nations of the might of Austoa. On 2552 Corzki, however was killed by assassins of Alexander Dawn, who then tried to attack White Palace but was forced to retreat when Sir Durlan Vosia successfully defended the gates after a breakthrough. He died on the steps of the White Palace. After the victory of Sir Durlan Vosia, no new attacks were made against the White Palace and city of Bredbavau. Unfortunately, the power vacuum enabled the most powerful Austoan houses to make their own territories. Soon claimants to the throne were spreading even as the proclaimed heir grew of age. * Alexander Dawn A bastard son of King Jober, he is by far the oldest among his other half-siblings. Although Alexander Dawn failed to kill his half-brother, Robert, he managed to crown himself as King of Austoa with the support of the House of Dawn. He made Muntre, the once Keilan capital as his own. He unsuccessfully tried to conquer the stronghold of Avanroa, who itself was having power struggles within its own territories. Alexander was a tall man, around 6’2 and weighed 180 lbs. He had a fair complexion,big hands and braided hair. His lips colored red, as red as blood itself that it looked sinister. His body was muscular and his biceps were adequate to say that he has trained ever since he was strong enough to wield a weapon. * Sireas Harlko Younger brother of Corzki Harlko, he sought to take the throne as a means of compensation for his brother’s services, in which Corzki had once said that he did not want when he swore an oath of loyalty. He proclaimed himself King of Austoa with the help of the house of Revelesa,Harlko and some Bendicion bannermen. He stated that Aubrey Devargas and Corzki had born a child, and since Aubrey was the older than Robert, thus her offspring was entitled as heir. And while he had to grow of age, he ‘took the liberty’ to rule for him. He took the former Achullia lands with help from the Sabinni and set up his capital at Gulfport. Sireas was around 5’8 to 5’11, he had grey eyes which is the norm among Harlkos. He had blonde hair. He was charming and his teeth were as white as clouds. He always wore a hood in every clothing of his. * Robert Devargas The proclaimed heir of Jober, he had come of age at 18 years old having lived in the White Palace for most of his life.He was regarded as the last heir of the Devargas line. As proclaimed leader of Austoa he had the support of numerous families as well as foreign allies. The Houses of Devargas, Bendicion, Vosia supported him. Giving this claimant's faction as the Faction of the Three Houses or King's House.The ancient ally of Damoria, Chelonia also supported him. He had his capital deep inland in Bredbavau in Old Austoa. For a teenager, Robert was short, he was around 5’5 to 5’8. His body was skinny and his muscles were not that visible. His eyes were green, which can be traced to his grandfather Sir Bendicion. He had brown hair. * Rhea Fortera The only female bastard daughter of Jober Devargas through Nicollete Fortera of House Fortera, She was raised by the famed swordsman ,her uncle, Jason Vaughn. At a young age she was able to hold swords and daggers and excelled at it during her adolescence . After her uncle died, she rallied her uncle's supporters against the rebellious vassals and lords of House Fortera after King Jober's death. She was able to proclaim herself as the first female head of House Fortera. After her House's consolidation, she declared her claim to the throne, due to her Devargas bloodline. She has been described as having blonde long hair, green-eyes and dashing beauty. Believed to have been of Razkol descent through the Fortera bloodline. * House Stovka The people of the highlands had long been culturally different from those in the northern lands. The ancient Razkol blood was still evident even after centuries of colonization, first by the Romans and then the Midanic tribes. The harsh winters of the highlands have long gave birth to a hard people who believe in honor and justice above everything else. The Stovka are allied with the Frostons who have their home in High Town high up in the ranges. The Frostons,like the Stovkas, are a people who fight for honor. It has been said that the highlanders are the most trustworthy of all the houses. The War for the Crown As the winter of 2552 came, Alexander Dawn had consolidated his holdings in Keilan and the Northwestern coasts.Alexander led his forces towards the city of Laxtavita which was still loyal under the young King Robert. Alexander had under command of 8,500 soldiers from House Dawn and another 1,000 merceneries from Medos and Rome. At the dawn of January 11th,2253, the army of the Dawn started to march towards Laxtavita along the coasts of Keilan and was expected to arrive no later than a week. In Bredbavau, news rang high that old city-allies were under attack. Under the leadership of House Bendicion's Actorzy Bendicion, the Three Houses army numbered 10,000 strong. Towards the end of December of 2252, the Three Houses armed and wrestled for control of the army. On January 5th, it was decided that Laskaris Vosia was to lead the army. By January 8th, the Three Houses' forces marched northwest to face House Dawn. Meanwhile, Midanic tribes called the Sabinni, ''long once a disunited nation of skilled horsemen tribes and served as mercenaries, had formed a confederacy named ''Sons of the Sand'''i and began attacking Southern Achullia and the coasts of Gulfport. This forced Sireas Harlko to focus his attention on stopping the Sabinni hordes and take little notice on his other adversaries '''The Northern Coasts On January 20th, Alexander Dawn and his forces ordered the city of Laxtavita to surrender and give allegiance to the House of Dawn and recognize him as their king. The city-lord of Laxtavita, Sir Montawn Vosia did not comply and on the 22nd, the Dawn forces laid siege to the city. Not until February 7th, did the siege end after the Three Houses forces approached in sight from the southeast. The Battle of Laxtavita ''ensued. The Three Houses won the day and the siege of Laxtavita ended. Alexander Dawn retreated back to Muntre and waited for spring to make another headway against the Three Houses territories. House of Dawn suffered 2,000 casualties.The King's forces suffered another thousand. '''The Southern Coasts In the south, 18,000 soldiers of the Harlko's succesfully defended Gulfport from the Sabinni hordes and threw them a crushing defeat near Revaport. The Harlko army now proceeded to attack the Prescott territories in the North Quantabel coasts. For most of February and March, the Prescotts were slowly pushed back to their stronghold in the city Wermington by the Harrelstone fjord.News arrived of the Battle of Laxtavita and the victory of the Three Houses to John William Prescott 3 days after it happened, needing allies he reluctantly sent messengers to make an alliance with the Three Houses. The Three Houses forces however were not able to promise that they will send military aid due to its forces still not in battle readiness. On May 7, after a month of siege, John William Prescott opened the city walls and swore allegiance to Sireas Harlko. War in the River Valleys As Harlko expanded beyond Gulfport, the independent house of House Froston made an alliance with House Stovka through the marriage of William Froston and Annelyse Stovka in order to unite the Highland kingdoms of the south as protection from the three claimants to the throne. The 2 houses declared its own independent kingdom and withdrew support to Robert Devargas claim. Lord Noris Stovka proclaimed his desire to conquer the old Empire and establish peace and stability once again. The Stovka army marched north with bannermen from all of its territories. The war host numbered more than 25,000 to 30,000 strong with cavalry from the Dacian confederacy as well as prized bowmen from Lucienne Nord. The Stovka army departed on April 27th from Snowfolk towards the valleys of Dredfeen. News of the Highland army created panic among the houses of the valley. Lord Pyers Niara of the ruling major family, House Niara, a subject of House Devargas,called up to arms its knights and lords to try to stop the Stovka advance. As was law, the Three Houses had already anticipated the march of the Highlandic army, and Robert Devargas sent 500 men from his personal royal guards to aid the Niaran forces and tasked Lord Nicoline Tarris .The two joined forces at Entopawn on June 6, with a combined force of roughly 8,000 foot soldiers and 1,500 knights and cavalry. On June 11th, the forces of House Niara and Devargas met at the edge of a forest near the small town of Entopawn, east of the city of Lirsa. '''''The First Battle of the Leaf was a crushing defeat for the Niaran-Devargas army, outflanked and outnumbered, they lost 4,000 men. Nicoline Tarris was killed in the first day of battle. On June 13th, 10 miles south of Lirsa, 2000 men of the Niaran army succesfully defended the road to the city against a much larger enemy force in ''The Second Battle of the Leaf.'' The Highlandic forces suffered 5,000 casualties in the valleys, yet it proved to had have minimal effect on the advance to Bredbavau. The Stovkan cavalry of the Highlandic armywent ahead than the rest of the army in order to take villages and scout the areas for enemy troops.This string of events led to more than 60,000-100,000 people to head north due to the invasion, more than a 3rd arrived in Bredbavau.On July 1, the rest of Highlandic army had crossed the border of the Devargas' territory and started to ravage the land. The Royal March and Dawnish advances Meanwhile, the Three Houses' forces in Laxtavita numbering about 12,000 finally finished replenishing itself for the upcoming campaign. The army left the city on the dawn of the 4th. Laskaris Vosia sent ahead messengers to the nearby lords for recruits and supplies. By the time the army passed the free-city of Styren on the 15th, it had 15,000 men and 2,000 cavalry. Most contributions were from the city of Ridatti which sent 2,000 men and 500 horsemen under Sir Annias Wilbenseer. About half were recruited mercenaries from the Dalean towns and cities. About this time around, Alexander Dawn led 8,000 soldiers to invade House Zaydin's lands and lay siege to Monterod. The Zaydin forces managed to sally successfully, but heavy losses and massive ravages on its lands caused House Zaydin to agreed to recognize Alexander's claim to the throne. After this victory, Alexander tried to force the Reveleans to do the same but was soundly defeated on August 13 by the famed Revelean knights in the ''Battle of Oathenwoods. '' Just 5 days after this defeat, Alexander Dawn's own family forced him to flee to the Medos Republic due to risks on his own life. Around this time, the Three House forces finally met the Highlandic army in a pitched battle. The Battle of the Gold and Black It was named ''The Battle of the Blacks ''because the coat of arms of the Stovkans was a black wolf while the Devargas had a golden eagle. The battle happened on the banks of the River Guryn. The battle lasted for 12 days, but with no side coming up with any advantage. On the 5th day, Stovkan cavalry broke through the right flanks of the Three Houses, threatening to encircle the entire army. Unfortunately, Ridatti mercenaries were able to rout the Stovkan cavalry before it could encircle the rest. On the 8th day, the Devargas spearmen were able to push back the Froston center, but to no avail failed to break. On the last day of battle Sir Laskaris Vosia tried to make an amphibious assault on the Highlandic right flank but suffered heavy casualties. After suffering heavy losses, both sides agreed to sue for peace. The Highlandic Army commander and lord of House Stovka, Lord Norris Stovka agreed to support and recognize Robert Devargas' claim to the throne in exchange that the Three Houses will recognize the new Highlandic Kingdom. On August 28, the Stovkan and Froston armies crossed the border back to the Highlands. The new alliance enabled the Three Houses to secure the south and have a coastal foothold in Laxtavita and host an army of different backgrounds. The Three Houses' army consisted of 30,000 men and 5,000 cavalry, of which 2/3 were the soldiers committed by its subjects and vassals. The Battle of River Crowns As the winter of 2552 came, the small foothold of the Harlkos had expanded significantly after their victory at Wermington as the major houses of the southern coasts of Quantabel, Traxyn and Skota, pledged allegiance to Sireas Harlko, who now had control of almost all of the Quantabel coasts and fjords and hosted an army of 60,000 soldiers, the largest army any house had ever made. As the coastal houses swore allegiance to the Harlkos, the houses of the plains under the major house of House Riley, a vassal of House Fortera, rose up to arms when the Harlko army entered the plains on the month of November, but were unsuccessful in trying to stop them. The Harlko army proceeded north, unopposed to take the Fortera vassal city-state of Sea Dome.As all hopes of victory faded, House Fortera's head Rhea Fortera, an claimant to the throne herself, sent a plea for help from the other major houses in exchange for her loyalty and marriage. But on 16th November, the Harlko army had started the siege. Robert Devargas, the head of House Devargas,Vosia and Bendicion, was quickly advised by his councilors to answer the plea as to be able to further consolidate the young king's gains. On December 11th 2252, King's House's forces marched out of the river lands towards the Dalean coast. With King Robert leading. Meanwhile, House Dawn agreed to send help as well and was able to send half of its army, around 25,000, to help House Fortera. The two opposing major houses, unaware of their shared mission, marched with caution. On January 2nd,2553, the King's House's forces encamped itself near the a tiny river town of Assenia. As message spread to the Harlko army besieging Sea Dome of the Devargas force coming, Sireas Harlko ordered half of his forces to march south to counter the incoming threat. However, he heard more reports of more enemy forces arriving from the northwest. Thinking that it was the Devargas army from the, and after hearing that King Robert was leading the force, he left 8,000 men to continue the siege while the remaining 50,000 set out to meet against the enemy army. Which was the really the approaching Dawn army. The forces of the two armies soon met on the sunset of January 4th near a river town to the west of Sea Dome.As both sides quickly deployed its forces, Sireas Harlko soon learned that his enemy was not the King's House's forces. But the Battle of the Night '''had begun. And it lasted for 9 hours. The battle was told to have made the nearby river run with blood and bodies, the sky overlooking the battle was filled with smokes of fire, and stories from the nearby villages have suggested that the sky was filled with fire and shouting. Although House Harlko won the battle,almost wiping out the Dawn army had it not retreated, it had cost more than half of its forces. And yet bad news came. The King's House's forces had destroyed his siege. The Harlko army marched east to confront the real King's House's forces and met on January 8th after non-stop march near the river Crowns, the Harlko army on one side of the river and the Devargas army on the other side. The '''Battle of River Crowns opened with arrows, but then each side tried to cross the river but were forced back. After 4 hours of battle, the Harlko army started to fall back due to sheer exhaustion. Sireas Harlko, fighting with his cavalry was unhorsed and killed. The news spread across the lines and the Harlko army was routed. The Last Austoan Empire Rule of King Robert Devargas(2553-2592) After his victory in River Crowns in 2553, the 18 year old King Robert marched his forces against the remaining Dawn forces and proceeded to liberate the other territories under Harlko, Dawn or other warlords. It took him almost a year to regain most of the old territories of the Old Empire and another year to quell further rebellions and gain allegiance from the nobles houses. On 2555, after he had fully established his power over the lands, he married his 27 year old step-sister,Rhea Fortera of House Fortera. This marriage thus in far united the two houses and further strengthened the young king's power as he rebuilt the Old Empire into the New Austoan Empire He quickly set out laws to rebuild the losses and devastation of the war. He helped erect massive castles and cities across the empire. He helped develop the judicial system of the time and made the New Empire become a leader of trading and commerce in Araba Mida and along the Sea of Gondu. However, just as his father before him was like, Robert liked to surround himself with wealth, women and greed. He became obsessed with staying in power and allowed various murders to kill possible enemies. Most of the accomplishments made in King Robert's reign was by his lovely wife, Queen Rhea Fortera, who wielded big influence in the royal council. She was greatly admired by the nobility as well as the common people. In King Robert's absences, she was the representative in the name of the king. It was her reforms that helped develop Fortera into a bustling economic region, of which is still felt in present. Queen Rhea Fortera As King Robert had other mistresses of his own, women as beautiful as Queen Rhea also had company of her own. It was said that she became in love with a man,not from the nobility but from her own personal servants in the White Palace,whose name was Kane. Stories say that she and Kane met every night, and legends say that Kane used a love potion to make the queen in love with him. However, even as these stories live, Queen Rhea only begot children with Robert. She gave him 2 girls: Hannara, Reyann and one boy: Frizan. The Pirate Age Starts During the year 2569,the largest pirate attack in centuries attacked the city of Laxtavita. Pirates and their ships from the Sea of Gondu attacked Laxtavita as the visiting royal family was enjoying its time near the Dalean coast for the summer. The pirate fleet was able to destroy the docked Vosian fleet and pirates soon landed on the city's ports. The pirates attacks were however well contained by the city guards of the city, and the sacking was only areas near the port.However the Vosian castleof Dorrafa,where the royal family was residing during their trip, was near the port and came under heavy attack. Sworn Varganian knights were not able to hold the castle's walls and the pirates came streaming into the castle's many rooms. The Varganian Knights however put up heavy resistance, but the sheer numbers of the pirates proved overwhelming.One by one, rooms fell to the pirates. The royal children were saved, not after 10 Varganian Knights fell to cover their escape. The Queen's guards however were trapped and they made a final stand. Later after the raid, royal guards discovered the bodies of the queen and several more pirate bodies. The queen was later found near her bathroom, raped and killed. But more than 8 bodies laid near hers as she made a final stand. End of Reign After the death of Queen Fortera, the royal courts were disorderly and chaotic. King Robert was at times too lazy to care about the matters of state. On March 11, 2580, King Robert's was almost killed in the White Palace after several of his guards attempted to assassinate him during the night. The King was so traumatized that stopped coming out of the palace to review and make decisions with his advisers. This persisted until 2583, when his eldest son, Frizan, was able to make him get out of his chambers. Although the King was able to meet with his advisers once more and take tours around the empire, the empire had now declined and its past glories were a thing of the past.On August 7th, 2592, King Robert Devargas died at the age of 57. Leaving an empire that was as vulnerable as he had taken over. = King Frizan the Honorable (2560)(2592-2622) Economic Boom (3915-3927) Earthquakes of 3916 & 3927 Category:Union of Arendale